DESTINO: AMERICA
by Ieshika
Summary: Qué sucede cuando la vida te sorprende con un rumbo diferente para encontrarte a ti mismo? Una saga alterna de emociones, amores y desencantos.


**CLASE 1. JAPÓN Y LOS DADOS DEL DESTINO**

Aquella vez, entendí el motivo por el cual debía estar ahí… el destino me había colocado en el lugar indicado para encontrar la otra atadura del hilo rojo.

No era fácil que la mirada de jóvenes asiáticos de preparatoria me miraran con ojos de extrañeza y desdén; era fácil comprender que no estaban acostumbrados a un tono de piel trigueño y a unos rizos castaños desordenados, y menos a tener una extranjera que entendía sólo lo básico del idioma.

Además, el hecho de estar al frente de todos ellos no es que me agradara mucho.

-Buenos días- saludé intentando que mi japonés fluyera natural y así evitarme molestias más adelante- Me llamo Javes Iara y vengo de América del Sur. Espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes.

Hice una pequeña inclinación y sonreí con recelo.

-Bienvenida, Javes-San- Me saludó el docente y con la mirada ubicó un puesto vacío cerca de la ventana –Puedes ubicarte en la quinta silla de la fila junto a la ventana.

-Gracias, profesor- le dije y me dirigí al asiento, mientras todos me seguían viendo con el mismo recelo e inquietud.

-La familia de Iara ha sido trasladada a Japón ya que laboran en una multinacional de ingeniería electrónica del país que tiene presencia en varios países de Europa y América- les explicaba el profesor a los alumnos para no tener que decirlo yo en mi perfecto japonés –Iara no tiene su japonés muy fluido por lo que espero la colaboración de todos ustedes para ayudarle a entenderlo.

Todos los alumnos contestaron al unísono, y el hombre de gafas y mirada serena me observó para decirme unas palabras en inglés, que si era un idioma que conocía mejor.

-Si no entiendes algunas explicaciones, me lo haces saber.

-Ok- respondí distraída mientras sacaba una libreta para anotar lo que el docente exponía al colectivo en japonés para luego explicarme a mi en inglés.

Ese día el receso había iniciado un poco más temprano por una calamidad doméstica que se le había presentado a la docente esa mañana, por lo que algunos alumnos aprovecharon para adelantar actividades o simplemente no hacer nada en particular.

Quería aprovechar ese tiempo para buscar el libro que me había comprado mi padre para que pudiera avanzar con mi práctica en el idioma, cuando noté que dentro de mi bolso estaba esa cajita musical que tanto cuidaba y atesoraba.

La saque e inmediatamente giré la cuerda de la misma para escuchar aquella canción que tanto me sabía desde mis inicios en la academia.

De repente, noté que el muchacho que estaba frente de mí se sobresaltó y se giró para buscar el origen de dónde provenía la melodía.

-Yo conozco esa canción- balbuceó interesado.

Y fue en ese momento, cuando por primera vez nuestras miradas se conectaron.

-¿Disculpa?- le pregunté en japonés.

El me miró para luego observar la cajita musical de mis manos.

-Yo conozco esa canción- repitió en un tono de voz un poco más alto –Es un tango de Gardel.

-Si- le contesté, sorprendida porque estaba entendiendo sus palabras -¿Te gusta el tango?- le pregunté en japonés.

En ese momento, noté que el chico dudó en responderme porque posó una mano sobre su cabeza como si buscara las palabras adecuadas para expresarme lo que quería decir. Noté que tenía muy presente que no entendía su idioma natal y buscaba la forma de poderse dar a entender.

-Bueno… lo escucho con mucha frecuencia- me dijo con algo de pena.

Me sorprendió que un joven asiático escuchara ese tipo de canciones americanas, a menos de que tuviera por algún medio conocimiento de la misma.

-¿Te gusta ese tipo de música?- le pregunté.

-Si.

-Oh, lo siento- me disculpe –No me he presentado: Soy Iara Javes- le dije y le extendí mi mano.

El joven de cabello algo desaliñado miró mi palma y la agarró con "naturalidad", saludándome afablemente.

En ese momento, sentí que su agarre tenía algo particular.

-Yo soy Tatara… Fujita Tatara- se presentó y me regaló una sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa… que atesoro como el mayor de los regalos de la vida.

-Fujita-kun- le dije respetando sus costumbres –Me sorprende que hayas tomado mi mano al saludarme; ustedes no son tan "abiertos" con ese tipo de saludos. Dime algo… ¿prácticas algún deporte de contacto?

El chico se sorprendió de mi perspicacia y me contestó con algo de vergüenza.

-Si… yo practico Danza Competitiva.

-¿¡EN SERIO!?- grité entusiasmada y todos me voltearon a mirar.

Incluyendo una pareja de cabellos en tonos rojos que estaba delante del muchacho que se presentaba.

-Lo siento- me disculpe avergonzada- Fujita-kun: ¿Es cierto?

-Si- asintió el muchacho.

-Es decir que conoces el Baile de Salón.

-Correcto.

Sentí que no cabía de la dicha, mientras él me observaba con inquietud e interés.

-Qué bueno- le dije –No pensé encontrarme con alguien que conociera del Baile de Salón; ahora entiendo por qué te diste la vuelta al escuchar la melodía: el tango hace parte de los bailes que se juzgan en la danza competitiva.

En esa última frase trate de mezclar japonés con inglés para hacerme entender, a lo que mi interlocutor sonrió para no juzgarme.

-Debe ser muy duro para ti podernos entender y poderte expresar, Javes-san- me dijo Fujita cambiando un poco el tema de conversación.

-No me llames por mi apellido, Fujita- le dije, quitando el apelativo "kun" de su apellido –Puedes llamarme Iara.

Tatara se ruborizó por completo y negó rápidamente con su cabeza.

-No quiero ser irrespetuoso contigo- argumentó su negación.

-No lo eres- le dije con voz calmada –Además, agradezco que hayas dedicado unos minutos de tu tiempo para conversar conmigo.

-Dale las gracias al tango- me dijo para observar la cajita musical rectangular de color negro y con grabados florales en rojo y naranja.

Le sonreí.

Unas horas mas tarde, continuamos aquella conversación.

-¿Vas a alguna Academia de Danza después de clases?- le pregunté a Fujita, una vez salimos de la jornada académica.

-Si- me contestó para brindarme un comestible que estaba comprando –Voy a la Academia de Danza de Hyodou Marisa.

Me detuve en seco al escuchar el nombre de la academia.

-¿Vas a clases de danza con Marisa Hyodou?- le pregunté anonadada y el muchacho asintió con la cabeza –¡Qué envidia!

El chico se ruborizó ante el cumplido.

-Marisa Hyodo es toda una eminencia, Fujita- le contesté con gran expectativa -¿No me vayas a decir que también conoces a Sengoku Kaname?

El muchacho quedó en silencio.

-¡Es verdad!- dije aún más sorprendida.

-Iara-san: tu helado- me indicó el muchacho al ver que se me estaba derritiendo.

Reaccione para comer un poco.

-¿Hoy vas para tus clases de danza?- le pregunté y asintió con su cabeza -¿Te puedo acompañar?

-Si, claro, Iara-san- me respondió halagado.

Los compañeros de Fujita lo veían sorprendido al ver que había entablado una conversación conmigo con mucha "facilidad" y "empatía"; creo que no era común en ese muchacho estar con una chica anteriormente, por lo que considero que por ese motivo lo veían con asombro y posible envidia.

-Pero debo llegar primero a casa. Podemos encontrarnos más tarde?

En ese momento me sentí insegura.

-¿Puedo acompañarte a casa?- le pregunté con recelo y nuevamente el muchacho se ruborizó –No conozco muy bien la ciudad y me perdería con facilidad.

Fujita sonrió con dulzura.

-Esta bien- me contestó –Puedes acompañarme: Espero que papá no se sorprenda.

Reí ante su comentario.

-Entiendo: tener en casa a una americana no se ve todos los días.

-Papá, ya llegué- le saludó Fujita retirándose su calzado e invitándome con un gesto de sus manos a dejar los míos en el _Genkan_ –Tenemos visita.

El hombre de mediana contextura, gafas y poca barba nos saludó y se sorprendió al verme.

-Oh, que bella señorita- dijo sin tapujos y se me acercó para saludarme.

-Gracias, señor Fujita- le saludé.

-Papá: ella es Iara Javes. Ha iniciado sus clases el día de hoy en la escuela- decía Fujita al presentarme.

Su padre no dejaba de observar mis rizos.

-Bien… bienvenida, Javes-san- me saludó el hombre –Tus rizos naturales son hermosos.

Su hijo se ruborizó ante el halago de su padre, sintiendo vergüenza ajena.

-¡Papá!- exclamó su único hijo en tono de reproche –No seas tan directo.

-No pasa nada, Fujita- le tranquilice.

-¿Deseas algo de tomar?- me dijo aquel hombre invitándome a pasar a su pequeña sala.

Asentí alegremente con mi cabeza mientras observaba la pequeña casa de mi amigo de escuela mientras él se adelantaba por el pasillo acomodando algunas cosas, dejándonos a mi y a su hijo solos por unos momentos.

-Es un lindo hogar, Fujita- le halagué -¿Tu madre también está en casa?

Se quedó quieto dándome la espalda ante mi pregunta y entendí que no debí haberla hecho.

-Discúlpame… no quise incomodar- me disculpe con inquietud, observando que había dado un suspiro hondo.

-Mamá no vive con nosotros- me dijo con voz apagada –Y es todo lo que tengo que decir de ella.

En ese momento, sentí que su voz se quebraba ante un recuerdo amargo del pasado.

-Perdóname- me volví a disculpar cuando su padre nos llamó para tomarnos algo.

Y nos adentramos hasta su pequeño comedor al interior de la cocina.

Yo estaba fascinada por todo lo que veía en aquella casita y por la forma como su padre hablaba conmigo en inglés una vez Fujita le dijo que yo apenas conocía algunas frases básicas para defenderme en el idioma y que tenía que decirme las cosas en la lengua universal para podernos entender.

Algo de ese señor me llenaba de nostalgia: ese "desparpajo" y camaradería lo tiene papá y por eso se me hizo muy fácil congeniar con aquel hombre descomplicado.

Sé que de pronto no era bien visto que al conocernos en tan pocas horas ya estuviera en casa de un extraño y conversara con sus padres de una forma amena y familiar; pero era comprensible que venía de una cultura donde somos socialmente abiertos y no tenemos vergüenza al entablar relaciones con personas extrañas que consideramos de "fiar".

Y eso era lo que me transmitía aquel muchacho… tranquilidad y confianza.

Mientras esperaba a Fujita en el pasillo para dirigirnos hacia la Academia de Danza, note que cerca de su teléfono había un pequeño portarretrato puesto con la parte frontal hacía abajo. Curiosa por el hecho de ver ese objeto de esa manera, lo levanté con cautela para observar que yacía en él que la familia no lo había levantado anteriormente.

Y un vuelco en mi corazón me sacó por completo de contexto.

El corazón se me aceleró y sentí que la presión me subía en un impulso de temor y desconcierto ante lo que mis ojos habían observado; cuando de repente mi teléfono celular timbró y me asustó, contestándolo exaltadamente, sin darme cuenta de mi interlocutor.

-¿Hola?- saludé, tratando de no demostrar que estaba sorprendida.

Cuando por cosas del destino, esa persona me estaba llamando.

-Hola, madre- le saludé y quede en silencio unos minutos –Hice un amigo y me está mostrando la ciudad, por eso no he llegado a casa- le respondí para nuevamente escucharla en silencio –Si, madre: para tu sorpresa hice una amistad el día de hoy. La persona ha sido muy amable- seguí en conversación para luego mirar la fotografía que me había dejado impactada, y me temblaba la mano izquierda que la sujetaba –Llego a casa más tarde. Nos vemos- le finalicé y cuando colgué salía Fujita de una habitación contigua.

-Gracias por esperarme- me indicó al ver que tenía el portarretrato en mis manos.

-Fujita- le indiqué, tratando de conservar la calma ante lo que había descubierto –Ví el retrato tumbado y pensé que se había caído: por eso iba a acomodarlo- me excusé con un pretexto poco convencible –Disculpa mi atrevimiento.

El chicos suspiró hondo y me pidió el retrato para colocarlo de la misma forma en la que inicialmente estaba.

-Ustedes tienden a ser un poco "imprudentes"- me comentó en un tono que no denotaba sarcasmo ni tampoco grosería.

Sus palabras me dejaron con impotencia.

-Fue un placer tenerte en casa, Javes-san- se despidió de mi el padre de mi compañero de clases –No es común que Tatara traiga amigas de la escuela a casa.

Y agradecí ese momento para romper un poco el hielo que se había creado entre los dos. Nisiquiera Fujita se inmutó ante las palabras de su padre.

-El placer fue todo mío, señor Fujita- Le indique e hice una pequeña reverencia –Y si: entiendo que eso no sea "común" para ustedes porque su cultura es más precavida con las convenciones sociales. Pero me agrado mucho conversar con usted.

El hombre sonrío afablemente mientras buscaba en mi bolso algo para entregárselo.

-Reciba este comestible como parte de mi agradecimiento por dejarme compartir este pequeño momento con ustedes: son galletas de copoazú y asaí. Espero sean de su agrado.

-Ohh- se sorprendió el hombre y sonrió gustoso.

Mientras eso ocurría, Fujita se acomodaba sus zapatos deportivos en el escalón del _genkan._

-Muchas gracias- me dijo el padre de Tatara y me acerqué a la entrada para cambiar mi calzado estando de pie –Espero verte nuevamente.

-Vamos, Iara-san- me indicó el muchacho –Nos vemos luego, papá- se despidió de su progenitor y el hombre contestó de forma asertiva.

Noté un cambio en su actitud e inmediatamente me detuve para confrontar la situación.

Aunque yo tampoco estaba como muy cómoda con lo que me había enterado sin querer.

-Fujita… no creo que sea conveniente que te acompañe el día de hoy a tu práctica de danza- espeté con recelo mientras el se detenía sin mirarme directamente –Yo quiero acompañarte en otra ocasión.

-Está bien- me dijo con voz seria.

-Podrías indicarme la ruta de transporte que debo tomar para llegar a la estación 12?- le pregunté para luego voltear a verme.

-Si… yo te guiaré- me dijo con firmeza.

Y caminamos todo el trayecto con un silencio perturbador.

¿Por qué la vida me hacía esto?

Llegué al apartamento que aún estaba semiamoblado por la mudanza, y mi padre me abrazó efusivamente. Me preguntó cómo me había ido y si hice amistades en ese primer día, cuando nos interrumpió mamá por la hora en la que había llegado a casa.

-La próxima vez nos llamas para saber que llegarás tardes- me indicó la mujer de cabello liso y gafas elegantes.

-Esta bien- le respondí con desdén, para luego mirarla con detenimiento –Madre… ¿extrañabas Japón?

-En lo absoluto- contestó con firmeza –Pero traslados son traslados- culminó y siguió desempacando algunas cajas.

Aún no entendía como le fluían esas palabras sin la nostalgia que se lleva por la tierra en la que se nace, cuando papá me tomó por el rostro.

-Te fue bien, ¿verdad?

-Si, papá- le respondí con ternura –Hice un amigo.

-"Amigo"?- me preguntó con malicia y le asentí –Era lógico: las jovencitas asiáticas supongo que te miraban con celos mientras los chicos no te quitaban la vista de encima.

-Ehhh… algo así.

-Y se pudieron entender?

-Si, papá. Fue muy atento conmigo…

Y en ese momento recordé lo que había sucedido un par de horas atrás.

-Que bueno, hija: Espero lo traigas a la casa un día de estos para conocerlo.

Esa sugerencia me cayó como un balde de agua fría.

-…Y también para darle las gracias por haberte acompañado el día de hoy, por qué has pasado toda la tarde con él, ¿no es así?

Debo confesarlo: la suspicacia de mi padre cada día me sorprendía más.

-Acá no debes comportarte de esa manera, Iara- intervino mi madre al escuchar la conversación que sostenía con papá –Japón no es como Brasil o como Argentina que las personas son más abiertas socialmente; ten presente lo que te he enseñado todo este tiempo de las costumbres niponas.

-Lo tengo muy presente, madre- le indiqué nuevamente con desdén para retirarme a mi habitación desordenada –Voy a descansar un rato.

Los dos me miraron alejándome y al ver mi colchón en el piso me tumbé en él, tratando de contener las lágrimas de todo lo que había sucedido en este día.

Mientras, mis padres conversaron sobre un punto en particular.

….

-Aún no comprendo si tomaste la decisión más acertada- le indicó mi papá.

-No me arrepiento de la decisión que hemos tomado, cariño- le dijo la mujer asiática mientras observaba por la amplia ventana que tenía aquel lujoso apartamento –Salí de Japón a cumplir mis metas hace mucho tiempo atrás y logré posicionarme en lo que siempre quise ser: La Directora Regional de I&D. Y gracias a esos logros tenemos lo que ahora vemos y nuestros ahorros nos permitirán vivir sin contratiempos si se nos presenta alguna eventualidad.

-No me refiero a eso- le puntualizó el hombre de alta estatura, que aún conservaba su traje formal.

La mujer suspiró hondo y siguió observando por la ventana.

-El día que esté preparada lo afrontaré… y aceptaré lo que el destino me tiene para ello.

…

Traté de poner mis pensamientos en orden y buscarle la lógica a lo que ese día la vida me había preparado.

¿Estaba escrito que tenía que conocerlo? ¿También estaba escrito que me enteraría de esa verdad justo ese mismo día?

¿Será que Dios no juega a los dados en nuestros universos?

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: (03-09-2018) Reviví después de tanto tiempo! Esto de la maternidad es extenuante y el curso será de por vida. Muchos de mis proyectos los he visto estancados por falta de tiempo pero poco a poco saldrán a la luz pública.

Ballroom e Yousoko? ¡Me enamoré de Fujita Tatara! Me recuerda a mí en una etapa de mi vida en la que creí que no sería buena para algo tan ajeno a mi perspectiva... y aquí estoy! más fascinada y con ganas de seguir aprendiendo.

Sacaré al muchacho de la zona de confort y me lo llevaré para América. Y de paso, conoceremos mi punto de vista sobre su madre. Esto se pondrá interesante!


End file.
